What If
by MayDancer27
Summary: A girl named May, who's grown up in Kent, is found out to be a transgenic, but she had been taken by a doctor and adopted as their daughter... she now joins Max and Alec in hiding from White..
1. What?

Chapter 1:  
  
May's cell phone turned on and played the ring tone set for the alarm at 5:05am on Saturday. She groaned and pushed the snooze button and turned back towards her window. She yawned, stretching. Her cat Cally pawed her eyelashes, and meowed. Cally, a Tortieshell was practically always begging for something. But anyhow, May slid out of bed, lifting Cally up with her, before resting her gently back on the bed with care. She was eighteen years old, It was her senior in high school. She was 5'6"and had perfectly straight dark brown hair that reached her ribs. She hated getting up on Saturday's, but she usually had Dance from 9-12am, which meant she had to be ready by 8:15 to leave to pick up Kristen and get their early, earn a merit and stretch out. The Kentridge Chatelaines Dance Team worked out a lot, to achieve perfection, but. it was fun. And May excelled in dance.  
  
After taking a shower, changing into her dark green sleeveless turtleneck leotard and black pants, black jazz boots, and fixing her hair into a clean high pony tail and rubbing lotion on her arms and legs, doing her make up, and feeding her cats, she finally took a seat at her computer. She checked to see if anyone was online, but obviously, no one was. It was 6:15am, and she still had another two hours.  
  
Her cell phone suddenly rang, once, twice, she stared, thunderstruck with confusion. No one would call -her- at -this- hour, on a Saturday of all days. She got up and picked it up, hesitantly as it rang again, she clicked 'Answer' and said "Hello"  
  
A voice on the other end sighed, "Finally, it took you long enough 497. I assume your father has explained to you what you will be doing."  
  
A long pause. before May answered. obviously confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Why are you calling me 497? " She asked, her eyes widening in unknown confusion, the phone had said 'anonymous' but. this was just insane.  
  
The voice answered, it was a male's voice. "Meet me by your high school in fifteen minutes. Walk, or run, your parents are out of town and your car is with us. " May glanced out the window, sure enough, her dark purple eclipse was not in the drive way. "I told you, now, hurry, you only have fifteen minutes or you will never see your parents again." She heard a click, and frowned.  
  
"Screw it." She hung up, tossing her cell phone in her black Chatelaines bag, grabbed her pom poms, sweatshirt, regular black tennis shoes, a water bottle, and then ran out the door in a rush. She ran down the street, amazingly extremely fast, and reached her school in two minutes, despite the fact it took the average person fifteen minutes.  
  
She looked around the parking lot; she saw a black car parked on the other side. She started walking over, unsure. May shrugged, jogging over with ease. She reached the car and stopped. A man sat in the drivers seat, it was White, but how would she have known that? He stepped out of the car, and Otto got out on the other side, he watched, silent. White, on the other hand smiled, looked her over, approvingly. She had tight abs, a slender but curvaceous build, and hadn't lost any of her ability over the years. Her father had made sure of that. But, she would have never known that. "Well, I'm glad you could make it, May. That is what your father named you, correct?" he nodded, not waiting for an answer, "I, as you seem not to know, am Ames White." He went on to introducing himself. Mentioning Manticore once or twice.  
  
"Manticore? Whats that?" May asked, obviously not giving a shit if he was in the C.I.A. for the moment anyhow, even though she did want to be in the C.I.A.  
  
"Manticore, is located outside of Seattle, it's a military research facility, and we've created a series of transgenics. I'm sure you've heard that word before. Its also where you were born, and raised for the first four years of your life, that I'm positive you don't remember. For, your father took you away." He explained.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean. no, it can't be. I'm May, I'm not a transgenic. that can't be possible." She refused.  
  
He sighed. "I knew this would be hard." He said before pulling out a stunner and shooting May with it in the shoulder. She gasped, not able to react; she hadn't expected that to happen. She almost took a step forward, towards White, dazed; it took a few moments for it to take affect. White stepped forward and caught her. "Otto, put her in the back seat, we've got to hurry back to Manticore. " Otto walked around the side of the car picking May up in his arms and putting her in the backseat as White got into the driver's seat. After Otto got back in the car they drove off quickly, hurried to get back and put May into a cell at Manticore. They wanted to test to see if she, like Max, had no junk DNA. They were similar in the physical sense, despite the different personalities.  
  
A/N: PLEASE, read and review! I want to know what you think! 


	2. Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 2:  
  
As May came to, lying on her back on the bed, that came out from the wall, in one of the cells at Manticore. She looked around as she sat up, before noticing someone standing by the door, watching her with searching eyes, as if unsure whether he should speak or not.  
  
She smiled weakly before swinging her feet off the bed in a swift manner. She looked up at the blonde boy. no. man in front of her. "Who are you?" May asked.  
  
Alec grinned; glad to see she was awake. "I, am 494, but. some call me Alec. And your May, or 497, an X-5, but a doctor took you away from Manticore when you were four, and said you were his daughter. You joined Gymnastics Express in eighth grade, before joining the Northwood Dance Team for your freshman year; during that time you attended Metropolitan Gymnastics and Summit Gymnastics. In tenth grade you took Spanish, a Social Studies Honors Class, Honors English, Geometry III-IV, and Life Management. You only took Life Management because you had it first period, therefore you could eat something for breakfast. You were also on the Chatelaines for the three years, and this was your final year on the team. Do I need to go on?" Alec asked, smirking.  
  
May gaped; he knew so much about her, how? She gave him a quizzical glance before looking down at her feet, still in her other attire. She noticed a stack of clothes in the corner, a pair of cameo pants, black boots, a white top with the Manticore symbol on it and her designation number on it. It also had the breeding core symbol on it next to her designation. "No, don't bother." She looked back up at him, looking over his muscular body. He was clad in the same clothes in the corner, breeding core symbol in all. Unknowingly to her the symbol meant they were not just ordinary X-5's but ones with the blood of those from the breeding core in them. Even Alec didn't know this. Despite him being favored by White and most other staff he didn't have access to everything.  
  
Max had yet to be captured once more, as she was trying to lay low up in Canada as White found his new source of interest in May. Luckily for Max, her little scheme succeeded. However, she would never know that Alec had been caught and he was beginning to develop a crush on May as he spent more and more time with her. Training her, teaching her, helping her, and making sure she wasn't pushed around. May would look to Alec for orders, even if White gave them she would never complete something unless Alec told her she should. It was kind of cute, but she never was dominant. That's why she never got Officer on the Dance Team she was on. As time passed she too developed a slight crush on Alec, but she would never admit. just yet anyhow.  
  
One day.  
  
It was high noon, or would have been had it not been pouring down rain. Alec, May, and four other X-5's, clad in black boots, cameo pants, a black long sleeve form fitting top and a cameo vest, patrolled a certain area in pairs. They were looking for certain objects listed only in their minds. It was a scavenger hunt. But, every so often they might encounter the other two teams and would have to combat hand-to-hand, the winner taking one of the other team's objects and disqualifying the other team. They had started with twenty teams. White watched from a tower in the center of the course, video camera's on each transgenics vest gave view to what he/she was doing. He smiled as May kicked the opponent in the face, knocking them back. Alec followed up, and stole an object. The disqualification signal of the opposing team echoed through the woods as May and Alec ran farther on, they had one more object to find. a black stone with the letter M on it. So far they had found a rock with a letter J on it, and N.  
  
Alec signaled her to stop; she did, hiding behind a tree next to Alec. They wanted to avoid the other team as best they could. The other team was about 100 yards away. After they'd past Alec and May continued to jog through the forest, searching every which way. May signaled him to stop, in which he did. She bent down, picking up a black rock with an M on it. She smiled. "Game over." Her smile grew as they jogged back, Alec carrying the items in a black bag. Before reaching the tower Alec stopped her. "May," he whispered.  
  
"What Alec?" she whispered back, hesitantly stopping. She'd grown to like Manticore, she didn't mind being pushed to become better at what she was capable of doing. It had been this way with Dance. Alec had helped May along so much, he was like a big brother. or was it more?  
  
"Good job." He said. He rarely said good job to anyone, but May. And usually it was good job, but you can do better.  
  
May smiled in return, hugged him before continuing on. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
Upon reaching the tower White came down the stairs, a black umbrella shielding him from the rain. The other nineteen teams glared at Alec and May as she sat in the open, drenched in rain while Alec and May stood under an overhang.  
  
"Good job 494 and 497, you will get the rest of the day off to go about what you wish. While the rest of you," he said turning to the other teams, "will be running laps and doing swimming drills for the next seven hours until night fall." They nodded once before getting up to go to the track, walking in single file behind an officer.  
  
Alec and May stayed with White. They followed him inside the tower, and down to the lower level. While walking through the pathway between Manticore and the tower, purposefully build to prevent walking in the open between the two places. The tunnel was fairly bright and clean. Hard stone floors and metal walls glistened with crisp cleanness. Alec and May walked side-by-side, silent, behind White.  
  
White spoke to them as they walked the mile back to Manticore. "You two have been doing exceptionally well lately. I'm surprised. I'd thought you two would have been the most trouble to get back into shape. " He waited for Alec to reply, for he knew May wouldn't. Or would she?  
  
Amazingly, she did. before Alec had the chance. "Thank you Sir. I strive to meet your standards." She answered, eyeing Alec through her golden brown eyes.  
  
White grinned; he knew she would finally warm up to him, sometime. "I'm glad. Have you ever wondered what those symbols by your designation were?" he asked.  
  
Alec responded this time. "Yes, Sir. I have wondered why you put them on only certain X-5's." Alec truthfully wondered.  
  
White nodded.yes. "And you 497?" he asked. She answered a quick 'Yes, Sir.' He nodded again, partially in thought. "It's a symbol, as you can tell, it means that you two aren't just ordinary X-5's but more then that. You're as human as a transgenic can get. Despite your perfect DNA, you have the blood of those who have strived to perfect the blood of the human race since the beginning of time." He answered.  
  
May gasped, Alec looked at her quizzically; White turned his head around and raised an eyebrow before looking back to the front as they continued on the walk. "Surprised?" he asked.  
  
May hesitated. "Yes. Sir, I never knew I could be honored with such perfection. "  
  
White smirked. She was so vulnerable, too cute, how sad she wasn't human. Well, she was, but not completely. "Perfection, yes. You could call us that."  
  
Alec noticed his wording. "Us? Sir, do you mean you're a part of that. organization?" Most obviously, if one hadn't noticed, Alec's mind had been altered slightly to not remember certain things.  
  
White smirked again, it had worked. "Yes. And in fact, May, to my knowledge, contains my blood." He let it sink in, before adding, "And you Alec, contain the blood of one of my most honorable friends."  
  
Alec's eyes widened before going back to normal, May walked in silence, amazed, honored, and surprised. "Thank you Sir." He replied before too going silent.  
  
White's face went slightly blank as they finished their walk in silence. He left Alec and May in one of the larger cells before going about his business leaving Alec and May alone.  
  
May took of the vest and lay it on the floor quietly before slipping off her boots. She was soaked from head to toe. Alec was the similar, except a bit drier pants and his hair was not wet. He slipped off his vest, shirt, and boots. Both had black socks on that were amazingly dry. Alec grinned, sitting down on the floor across from May who had resumed the spot a moment before. "So, how was that for your first scavenger hunt?" he asked smiling as he looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
May smiled. "It was good, not too hard. And, we didn't have to run in the rain, or swim. I thought it'd be harder." She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. She was tired, but not tired enough to just fall asleep, which she rarely did.  
  
Alec nodded, watching her carefully. "They make them fairly hard once they work you up to a higher level. Though I admit you did really good today. Do you want to go grab some early dinner? I'm sure White wouldn't mind letting us actually eat a meal. " he suggested.  
  
May nodded and got up, slowly, as did Alec. "Yeah. lets go." she said as they walked out, two guards, one behind, one in front leading them to the cafeteria for a meal.  
  
A/N: Ack. writer's block at the moment, but. tell me what you think anyhow! I'll try to update as much as possible. 


	3. Love, will he admit to it? Uh, no!

Chapter 3:  
  
As the two (Alec and May) walked down the corridors, May glanced into the cells they pasted through the barred windows in the doors. Some shutters were closed, most were open. May would see X5's from her division. Some she didn't know. And others. she didn't want to know. Alec walked behind her, his eyes searching around the corridors, re-memorizing them for the third time that day.  
  
When they reached the Cafeteria they were early to dinner and no one was in their but the four stationary guards that rotated every two hours, the two guards that had taken them down their, a few staff members seated up at the staff table, and the cooks. May and Alec walked over to the stack of trays, picking one up while grabbing a plate. They spooned out the portions of food. They were fed well. Males were given slightly larger portions, however, this didn't bother May at all. She smiled as they sat down at one of the many long rectangular tables. A division of X-7's, the younger ones came in, accompanied with a few guards, White, and another head of department he was speaking with. May and Alec spoke to a few of the younger kids as they dared to speak to them.  
  
White and his friend, of sorts, noticed May and Alec and walked over to them. The younger kids grew silent and Alec and May turned around standing up to attention. White spoke first. "494, 497, you two are to come with me, now." He ordered, before turning on his heel, followed by the other mysterious man. Alec and May picked up their half-eaten meals and tossed the rest. The kids resumed their chatter, Alec, and May followed, side-by- side once more behind White and the other man.  
  
Once out of the cafeteria White spoke again as they walked down corridors neither of the two had been down before. The walls were white, rather then dull metal. "You two are being brought to the labs, for some testing. Considering you had the day off I presume you won't mind a few simple tests. You had one when you came in to Manticore, it won't be any different then that one, except a few minor details." He motioned them into a room; four doctors (dressed in white) were in the room. White and the other man walked through another door, obviously to a room where they could watch and talk without being heard.  
  
May frowned. she hated testing, it was so. pointless. But, she changed into the shorts and tank top anyhow. Coming out of the changing room, she eyed Alec, who was clad in longer shorts and no top. Two of the doctors worked with Alec, while the other two worked with May.  
  
They measured height, weight, flexibility, and other sorts of things. As White said, minor changes, meaning, more sit ups, longer periods of time under water holding your breath, and longer, faster running. Alec and May both lived up to standards and over the average. As expected of course. White and Smith (as was his name) walked out of the room, as the four doctors exited.  
  
"Congratulations. You passed. Now go resume what you were doing. But, wait one moment 494. 497 please go back to your cell." A guard escorted May out, while White and Smith stayed to speak to Alec.  
  
After May had left, White and Smith waited for Alec to change. When he came back out White took a seat on a stool the doctors had left out. "494, do you have any feelings for 497?"  
  
Alec flinched, feelings. What a horrid word. It was so un-descriptive. Anyone and everyone have feelings for each other. But, he knew what White meant. Did he? He didn't know. "I don't know Sir." He looked at his feet. hesitant.  
  
Smith frowned. "Ames, I thought you said he was your best." White grinned. "He is, but having feelings for 497 only makes him better. You see, because he does, he will take more care in what he does and try harder. She has yet to distract him. And as you know she is of my blood, as he is of yours." Smith nodded once, yes, before pacing in a circle around Alec.  
  
"494, did you find the scavenger hunt challenging?" asked White.  
  
"No Sir" answered Alec. "It was below standards of what I've done before, the opponents were hard but the objects were easily found except one or two which two Ma-497 and I were not hard to spot." Alec slipped up; he looked at his feet blankly. He'd almost called her May. He wanted to, but. not in front of White.  
  
White glared. "494! What did you call 497?" he asked, slightly angered he sighed, still waiting for an answer though, he did relax a bit.  
  
Alec stared blankly at White, careful not to show emotion, though it was difficult not to he pulled it off. "I called 497 by her other name, May, Sir." He answered.  
  
"Do transgenics have names 494?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Then why'd you call 497 by May, 494?"  
  
"Sir, it was her name before she came here, again, and she is not just a transgenic, she's a transgenic of your blood." He answered, carefully.  
  
"494?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your excused." Said White before getting up, exiting with Smith, two guards got up and escorted Alec back to his own cell. May, on the other hand, sat, leaning against the stone wall, singing softly to herself. On the other side of the wall, Alec sat, leaning against the same stone wall, thinking. Her voice carried between cracks into his cell. He listened carefully, recognizing her slightly high-pitched voice. His smiles crept over his face.  
  
May sang a little louder. 'Somewhere, over the Rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.' The song, Somewhere Over The Rainbow, was fairly short, and the only meaning to May of it was that her Drama class had done the Wizard of Oz play in 9th grade. four and a half years ago. But that was the past, look to the future May. She told herself, she had to live through this, it wasn't that bad. At least she had Alec. She murmured his name, thinking.  
  
Alec untied his boots, it was nightfall, almost lights out, and he slowly took of his boots, and shirt. Lying gently on the pull out bed he stared at the ceiling, boredom swept over him until he began to think of May, day dreaming.  
  
May, was in a similar state, lying down, except, she still had her shirt on. She too was thinking of Alec. Who was that man? She still didn't know. And why had Alec had to stay longer and speak? She still didn't know at the moment.  
  
Back at her high school, a report, made up by White and his officials, had declared her murdered and her body not found, a funeral had been held. Her father or, adoptive father committed suicide in her loss. Her mother became insane and was transferred to the insane asylum in New York, only to be killed in a train crash. Her friends were devastated beyond recovery. She had been a great gift to one of the few schools still open. Maybe she would liven up Manticore a bit? No, that would never happen. She'd already become a bit rougher so to speak. Learning to fight gave her more confidence. And she was less spacey, having learned to focus, concentrate, and pay attention to detail.  
  
A/N: No Idea were I'm going with this story, but we'll see. we'll see. Read and Review, please. If you have any ideas at all I'd like to see them! Thanks Mel for reading the first to chapters. You inspired me to finish the third one tonight. I won't be home tomorrow; because I got a Dance Clinic at the real Kentridge and a thing I have to help out with at my church. maybe I'll post something tomorrow night! 


	4. A little bit of this, a little bit of th...

Chapter 4:  
  
Max woke up in a cold sweat, as her alarm buzzed. She looked around the cruddy motel room. Getting up slowly, she cracked her neck a bit before hopping into the shower and then she slipped into her clothes. After getting dressed she packed up her things and walked out. To her astonishment seven guns were aimed at her face, White standing behind the group. He hadn't been -that- distracted to completely ignore her. Little did she know that Alec had been recaptured, and anything about May. But she would, once she was brought back to Manticore. Stun guns were used on her, probably too much, and she was ever so easily brought back to Manticore.  
  
Caught that easily, horrid nightmares haunted her for the hours of time that the sedatives kept Max asleep. Unable to wake from the nightmares she shivered in her forced sleep. She woke to her nightmare, Manticore, and White. She almost fell off the bed in her cell. But didn't. She noticed White standing at her door, leaning against and looking at his watch. She glared at him.  
  
White smirked. "Your too easy Max. Your replaceable, and you were so easy to catch now I have two of you. What will I do? " He asked himself.  
  
Max glared, her dark eyes not wavering as she watched him carefully. He was holding a laser type device that she knew to bring pain. "How should I know?" she spat back, angrily.  
  
White smirked, watching her struggle to get up and attack him, but she found herself chained by the feet and hands respectively so that she could either sit, lie down, or stand, but no more. "I think, you shall be my test bunny. May and Alec are too precious to waste on testing. Or maybe, you can take your mother's old job and give birth to future transgenics. What do you think about that?"  
  
Once again, May was spoken of. Who the heck was May? Max didn't have a clue, but she didn't like the sound of her. "Who is May?" she asked, ignoring his provocative statements.  
  
Again, White held his smirk, he chuckled to himself, he was in heaven watching Max this way. "May. is a nineteen year old, beautiful girl. She's a wonderful transgenic. More human than you, and definitely the future of Manticore. Her and Alec get along very well."  
  
Max just glared. "I don't care about Alec. He's a complete jerk. And, any girl that he gets along with very well has got to be a waste."  
  
White stepped closer to her, using the device on her chest, she writhed with pain, and he stopped a minute later, watching her fall back to the wall.  
  
"Did that hurt? He asked expectantly. "You know the rules, follow them." He said, before exiting the small cell she occupied.  
  
Max moaned it really did hurt. She was out of shape for this. "Bastard." She murmured.  
  
About a half hour later, White was standing at the top of the tower room in the forest where the scavenger hunt had been held. At the same time, Max was having testing done under heavy sedatives. However, May and Alec were wondering the forest, as told. They were supposed to walk around the forest and take out any opponents they found, taking the marker the other team had on their top. This time, they were only in short sleeve black tops, gray cameo pants, and black boots.  
  
May and Alec were just talking. They'd beaten seven teams so far. That meant only twelve left.  
  
"Least it's not raining. and at least I'm not wearing white." She said grinning as they stepped over a log.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded," he said back to her, grinning slyly.  
  
She nudged him in the shoulder. "Hey." she said laughing. " Alec, how old are you?" she asked, slightly curious.  
  
Alec grinned, and answered. "Twenty-three."  
  
May nodded to herself as she walked side-by-side with Alec around the forest trails. It had been a strategy, to appear not to be doing anything but actually paying the utmost attention. And, so far had worked.  
  
"Is that a problem that I'm four years older then you?" he asked, suddenly curious of her prodding.  
  
"No. not at all." She responded, and kept walking, looking around and spotting another team far off. "Alec, there is a team over their." She said hugging him and directing his vision to them.  
  
"Aww, thank you for pointing that out. Now, lets keep walking until we're about 50 yards away and then go beat up and steal the marker. Okay?" he said as he let her go.  
  
"Okay." she answered obediently.  
  
And, the tiny cameras on their shirts recorded both sound and vision. So, the hug was recorded. White watched, and listened. Carefully, and he took note of the tone of voices they used around each other. The pair was definitely smart, and good. But, even White could see it coming. They had feelings. And feelings got in the way of duty. Something would have to be done. He frowned, he hated having to do this to them. Possibly he could change the two's mind's to work to his own good.  
  
And, he continued to begin plotting his manipulation while Alec and May beat the other team efficiently and stole the marker. Another ring of disqualification for 'Team 7' rang through the woods. Alec and May were Team 3. Team 1 and Team 2 had already been taken out. There was now only 12 Team's left on the field including Team 3.  
  
The Team's that had been disqualified already were doing laps, pushups, fighting drills, and under-water training four fields over. The top three teams would get a free afternoon if they finished quickly enough.  
  
About an hour later, Team 3, Team 17, and Team 11 were left, and White's voice came over the woods among the many loudspeakers. "All three team's left on the field at this time must return to the North tower, all disqualified teams head to field 7 for drills."  
  
And by the time all teams were at the bottom of the North tower, White was standing their, hands in his black long coat's pockets. Guards wandered the premises and the six transgenics stood at ease in front of White.  
  
"Since you three team's are coming out top in mostly everything we've been doing this past year. I've decided to give you all three days off of training. You are all loyal, now, go, and don't get in our way or you'll find yourself with the others doing drills all day and night. Dismissed." He said clearly. But called for Alec and May to come to him a moment later, they'd stayed and were having a slightly private conversation, after taking off cameras and turning them off.  
  
"Yes, Sir." They answered and frowned as they walked to him and followed him once more down the tunnel between the field and Manticore's main building.  
  
"I've noticed." began White. " that you two, share feelings for each other. Am I not correct?" he asked, wondering how far the relationship was going between 494 and 497.  
  
Both Alec and May froze, looked to each other and frowned. Though May's expression was more a worried pout.  
  
Alec answered first. "Sir. I have feelings for 497, yes. She is wonderful." He said, unsurely, but truthfully. He knew if he lied he'd been in deeper trouble.  
  
Unexpectedly, White responded rather positively. "Good. I've been waiting for you two to warm up to each other."  
  
May's turn to respond first. "Why, Sir?" she asked. And even a year of Manticore didn't hide the worried note in her voice.  
  
"Because you two are going to mating partners. I can't rely on you two to stay alive long enough to clone your DNA. You must produce." He ordered, walking in front of them. Two guards in front of him, one on each side, two behind him, two behind Alec and May, and one on each side of them. This forced the two closer together as they walked the mile back to the main complex.  
  
"Oh." May answered, leaning slightly into Alec for support. She felt like she could collapse. Not from being tired, but from. that demand. It frightened her.  
  
Alec put an arm around May's waist protectively as they walked. The guard's wouldn't care, and White wouldn't notice unless he turned around.  
  
White kept walking, not caring. "494, you will comply?" he asked. "Unless you wish to go back to 452? Considering she too is here now. Though, she's just being used for testing and to birth new X-5's." he said, taunting Alec.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I will comply. 452? No. she's. annoying." Answered Alec.  
  
"Good 494. And you, 497? You will willingly comply?" he asked. This time, more pressingly, he knew that May was younger. and a virgin. She'd be less willingly, and probably scared.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Willingly." And she leant more on Alec, whose hand was rubbing her side encouragingly. Even Alec didn't expect her to reply so quickly. she must've been thinking about it before.  
  
"Good 497. You two will be moved to a larger, more comfortable cell. As the others are, however, since 497 is newer to Manticore, and younger then the rest of the transgenics I decided it would be best if I spoke to you two, rather then the other officers." He said, as the continued walking. They were only about a quarter of the way their. Giving him much more time to scare 497 out of her mind, and leave Alec feeling like a horrid person.  
  
The guards around Alec and May didn't seem to care that his arm was still around May. They didn't have any orders not to let it happen. And, they all had the general idea that if 494 didn't have his arm around 497 that 497 would of fainted and one of them would end up carrying her a mile, which wasn't on the top of their list.  
  
White continued. "497, have you had any sexual contact with anyone else in your past?" he asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyway.  
  
"No, Sir." She said in soft voice.  
  
"Good, you're not contaminated with any viruses then. 494, you've had sexual contact before, yes?" he asked, again, knowing the answer but asking just to scare May. And, he took a lot of pleasure in scaring her so that her voice was so timid.  
  
Alec answered, holding May tighter in an apologizing manner for what he was about to say. "Yes, Sir, before with some other transgenics during my stay here before 452 blew up Manticore. And after with some girls before Manticore was re-built." He admitted. "But I don't have any viruses, Sir." He added, wincing as May leant away from him slightly. He hated seeing her like this, he felt so dirty.  
  
White grinned as he walked onward. "That's alright 494, you can be a good partner this little virgin." He said, wanting to laugh. If only Alec had remembered all that he'd done to piss White off then he might've realized that it was more personal then it seemed.  
  
Alec swallowed, and held May tighter. "Yes, Sir." He answered blandly. His hands were warm against May's cold and slender figure. She almost shivered; she was soaked, since it had begun to rain heavily in the last half hour. He was fairly wet, but had dried off sooner, more muscle, more mass, more heat.  
  
Only a third of a mile left to go.  
  
"Good 494, I'm sure 497 will be pleased, I'm sure. Won't you 497?" he asked, slyly grinning at this. He was having all too much fun taunting them.  
  
No answer, May leant into Alec for support, she didn't want to answer. She still had 18 years of a normal life in her memory. Old boyfriends, her first kiss. She hadn't even made out in her life; even during heat she'd not done anything! Alec held her gently, rubbing her side protectively.  
  
"Of course she will, Sir." Alec answered for her.  
  
Least she wasn't in heat. That would make him seem even dirtier.  
  
White grinned. "497, when was the last time you were in heat?"  
  
May's expression faltered, unsure. It had been about four months ago and she had to stay in her cell for a day and night alone. The whole time, thinking of Alec, that was when she first realized she'd had feelings for him. "Four months ago." she answered, once again her voice gone quieter.  
  
Alec grimaced, but still held to her. He knew. but did she realize? She would be in heat, soon.  
  
White spoke first. "Oh, wouldn't that mean your due to be in heat again soon? Oh well, you and 494 will just have to cope."  
  
Alec and May answered at the same time. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Finally, they reached the main complex, and went up the stairs. White dismissed the two with the guards to there new room. Only when White turned around had Alec let go of May's waist.  
  
After Alec and May reached the new room, that actually had carpet, a king size bed, a couch, a table and three chairs, no windows, no paintings. But, it was defiantly an upgrade compared to the cells they had been in. A stack of fresh clothes for both Alec and May were in one corner.  
  
They both sat down the bed, and watched the guard shut the door, that amazingly didn't have a barred window, but it was still metal. The walls of the room were also a cold colored blue; the carpet was blue and not very soft. But it was carpet, not stone, and May appreciated it all the same.  
  
"Well. that. was frightening." Started May, lying back on the blue schemed bed, that actually had a comforter and two pillows.  
  
Alec looked back at her, frowning. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" she said, closing her eyes and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Because. he targeted you to scare you. And made me feel like a complete jerk." He answered watching her, his eyes trailing over her form. "Do you want me to take your boots off? We wouldn't want to dirty our bed now, or get it all wet." he said getting up, and pulling her off the bed. The bed was still dry, but he was sure if she'd stayed there it would have received a wet spot where she'd lain.  
  
"Sure." She answered, sitting down on the floor lazily. He sat across from her, untying her boots and slipping them off, then preceding to take off her damp socks. She returned the favor by doing the same for him. They just sat for a moment, tossing their things in an empty corner of the room.  
  
May spoke up first. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, we have passionate sex till daybreak, and then." he started, joking. "No, I'm just kidding. I don't know. What would you like to do.?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know I don't want to wear these clothes any longer." She said, pushing herself up and walking to the corner, bending over to search the pile of clothes, finding a pair of black pants and a short- sleeved white top and changing, before walking back to him, leaning over him as she stood behind him. "Are you going to change, Alec?" she said finally, smiling.  
  
"Of course. " He said, and in a few minutes after he changed, May and Alec were lying on the bed on their stomachs heads by the pillows. Alec was now only wearing only a pair of long black shorts, and boxers.  
  
"Well my pretty girl. What would you like to do?" he asked, grinning slyly as he tried to read May's expressions.  
  
She grinned, her eyes searching his face. "This." She said and kissed him softly on the lips. Her heart raced.  
  
Alec was in minor shock, but playfully grinned and moved closer to her, and leant forward to kiss her again. Instead, he moved his lips close to her ear so that when he spoke his lips brushed her ear. "You must have read my mind." He said before moving to look into her eyes and kiss her, pushing her back onto the bed and one arm went up to her head running through her hair as he moved over her.  
  
She wasn't used to this, but quickly May joined in and had both arms around his neck. Tongue's dueled for the other's mouth. With Alec's other hand he was massaging her back, pushing himself closer to May.  
  
Alec slowly stopped, and moved his mouth to her neck, sending shivers down May's spine. And, moving his hands away from her head and back he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her chest, trailing down. May on the other hand was playing with his hair, grinning deviously. Alec looked up to May. "I will only do this if you want me too." He whispered.  
  
May rubbed his head approvingly. "I do. White does. We have to or we'll just be in a worse situation. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
((Now, since I don't want this to be a smut ish story, that's the end of this chapter. Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha.)) 


End file.
